1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a headrest apparatus, a method of adjusting headrest position, and a vehicle seat, and in particular to a headrest apparatus, a method of adjusting headrest position, and a vehicle seat capable of automatically adjusting the position of a headrest to an appropriate state.
2. Related Art
A proposal has been made for a headrest position adjustment apparatus and a headrest position adjustment method in which the electrostatic capacitance between the head of a person seated in a seat and a headrest is measured using a detection electrode disposed spanning the entire height direction region on the front face side of the headrest, and the position of the headrest is then adjusted based on the measurement results (see for example Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2009-154551).
However, in the technology described in JP-A No. 2009-154551, employing the electrostatic capacitance between the head and the headrest to adjust the position of the headrest results in a high cost, and there is sometimes issues arise with the stability of headrest position adjustment.